Separately formed insoles may be loosely inserted into athletic and other shoes. The present invention relates to insoles which are characterized in providing comfort, helpful distribution of weight on the foot, impact dampening and absorption of shock, and distribution of pressure applied by the foot, through a combination of vertical and lateral deformations of the bottom surface of the insole.
Some insoles are thermoformed to the general shape of the foot and shoe. Others are simply flat sheets cut to shape. Sometimes a permanently deformable material (i.e. one with a high compression set) is used to permanently conform the insole to the user's foot during initial use. Sometimes a cushioning material (i.e. one with a low compression set) is used to provide resilience and shock absorption without conforming to the user's foot.